


Just a Fantasy

by DarkMage13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 1st person pov, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, It's Just Yozora thinking nothing else to it lol, Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 3: Re:Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: It was just a fantasy. Only a fantasy.Only a fantasy worth waking up from for him.KH3 Re:Mind Spoilers.
Relationships: Implied Yozora/Not!Stella but in spades
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Just a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, my pretentious, Versus XIII-loving, edgelord ass couldn't resist with Re:Mind giving me so much Yozora. Enjoy this thing lol.

This was just a fantasy.

This was just a fantasy based on reality. This wasn't real. Not to me.

It's almost as if, the real reality is some fairytale world.

I shifted in my seat. The car rolled on by many buildings, the pale light of early morning gracing my eyes through my bangs.

Is any of this for real? Or am I just dreaming?

After losing her, I didn't quite know anymore. So many things happened. So many strange and odd things.

Something told me that she wasn't dead. Not yet at least. Or maybe she was.

And Sora.

Sora. Sora. _Sora._

"Impressive, is it not? Commander?" my driver said to me.

I was to save Sora. But how? And when?

His world, wherever he came from, that was reality. A reality one can only dream of.

He had to live. He couldn't die.

Every tragedy divides before my very eyes. These things that which ought to be loved, yet lost.

Why won't these thoughts go away? Leave me to grieve her in peace.

No, she was still alive. Barely. My heart won't let go.

Sora said it to me. She had spoken to him.

My name is Yozora.

I am the true king.


End file.
